The Joker's Game
by aph-alpaca
Summary: In our world we know they as Gods but the thing is...they're not but instead Jokers. Our lives are just their game to play but what happens when a Joker is forced to befriend a human? R&R please.
1. A Stranger on the Side of the Road

**KV :Another story~ Why? Because I want to write more.  
>Miku: you should tend to your other story then.<br>KV: ...I don't want to work on that. But it's Story time kids!**

* * *

><p>They say everything happens in a blink of an eye.<br>You're born one day, dead another.  
>But it's all a game. Just a simple game.<br>We are the puppets.  
>They are the puppeteers.<br>Our heartless puppeteers..  
>They who play games<br>And play us

And kill us as well...

* * *

><p>The crowd had already left and it was well past midnight when the festival ended. The young tealette girl decided to join the bandwagon and head home. The festival was more than the young girl could ask for, there were lights, performers, games, even fireworks at the end though she knows this experience would have been funner if she had a friend to accompany her. Her name you ask? Her name is Miku Hatsune, the only heir to the Hatsune fortune but no one knows who this little tealette truly is. I suppose you can say she is the word different.<p>

Her hair isn't brown nor blonde or even red, it's teal. It's not unheard of but rather rare. Here there's only about 14 people in the world with teal hair though she's never met a single one but herself. The streets were cold and deserted with no one in sight. She quietly hummed to herself so no fear would strike her not that it ever would. Growing up she was taught to accept death and if you accept death, you fear nothing. This was a technique used to help become strong but instead it rather made her alone.

Then something caught her eye. There was a man, no that's not right, a teenage boy who looked only a year older than her passed out on the ground with blood seeping from his side. Out of a whim, she decided to walk over to the boy. "Hey Mister, you alright?" she asked but no response came. She crouched down so that their eyes would be at level but the boy's eyes were not open. "Yo Mister. Wake up." after waiting another 30 seconds for a response she wondered if she should call an ambulance, but then it hit her that she forgot her cell phone at home and there was no sign of a pay phone anywhere. She took a closer look at the boy.

His hair...it was teal just like hers. She went wide eyed in shock. 'How could this be? There's so few people in this world with teal hair.' she thought and then she decided to be grateful at her discovery instead of shocked. Now keeping the fact that they both had that in common she knew it would be cruel if she left him there by the side of the road which he laid.

She lifted him up onto her back like the way a small child would for a piggy back ride. To her surprise, he was really light. Though she wasn't strong she was able to carry what seemed to be a 17 year old male and for that she secretly praised herself. Once he was fully stable on her back she noticed something shiny on the ground, curiosity taking over she picked it up and found it was a ring and a very beautiful one. A smooth silvery black metal artistically holding the huge sparking diamond. But it was strange, when she looked inside the diamond she saw some purple substance but ignored that fact thinking it was just the lighting.

She held onto the ring thinking it was the boy's and if not well she didn't care much for jewelry unless there was a meaning behind it. She walked home with the boy on her without a problem. It was a miracle to her that she didn't drop him. Once she got past her security guards who only asked who that boy on her back was. She simply replied to it with 'my friend'. She knew her father was asleep by now and her mother was out of town working on a movie. The servants that lived there were also fast asleep like usual so the only problem was getting up the stairs. She took a deep breath and as quietly as she could, sped walked up the stairs into her room.

Miku's room was about the size of the average living room and dining room combined. There were built in book shelves on every piece of wall, a person would even think the room was made with book shelves. Then there was a walk in closet, a desk, and an old styled balcony which had long white curtains, her own bathroom and all that followed were the objects in her room such as paints, canvases, the books covering every inch of the shelves, the black rug that laid on top of the white carpet and finally her very own king sized bed which had ocean blue, black, and silver colors on the blankets and spread which had a veil canopy over it making it look like a princess's bed. The ceiling though was painted black, along with any piece of wall you could find, filled with stars that had special glow-in-the-dark paint which was created by the princess of the household herself, Miku.

She carefully set the boy down in the desk chair and decided to obverse him. He had longish-short teal hair, his eye lashes were long and his face shape was a bit pointed but very fitting, his hands had long slender fingers which had teal nail polish on them, but to her, he was able to put it off. The only odd thing that struck her was his clothing. It looked vintage yet gothic at the same time. The young girl was unable to put it in any other words but it would perhaps be seen in Alice In Wonderland if the mad hatter was a bit more darker. She figured he must have been a performer of some kind the festival but she hadn't seen him which bothered her a lot.

She then remembered the blood she saw on his side and sure enough it was still there. She walked over to the bathroom and got her first aid kit and a small damp towel. However when she walked back to the stranger, he was already beginning to wake up. She paid no attention to it though and set the first aid kit on the desk. "Good morning." she said to him. He looked confused when she started talking to him. "I'm Miku, who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>KV: So how's this for a 1st chapter? Good? Bad? Please review! I have my email posted up on my profile if you guys have any questionscomments/etc. 2 reviews for next chapter. See ya~ **


	2. Why Can't You See Him?

**KV: reviews~ I'm overjoyed.  
>Miku: yeah yeah, start the damn chapter.<br>KV: pushy~ **

* * *

><p>"I'm Miku, who are you?" she asked but the boy didn't even respond. He just looked at her with pure shock. She thought it was because of the fact he was in a stranger's house though she didn't care. If she asked a question she demanded an answer. After a minute of no response she looked at him straight in the eye which to most people is a terrifying thing. "I asked you a question. Answer me" she demanded. He looked back into her eyes and smile.<p>

"Heh, how cute." he said. "But how can you even see me?" the stranger asked making sure he wasn't just thinking she could see him.

"I can see you because I'm not blind." Miku said with cross arms.

"That's not poss-" he looked down to his hand "My ring? Where did it go? Oh shit!" he panicked. Miku then remembered she had found a ring on the street but decided to wait and ask him if it was his as a punishment for not answering her question.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm Mikuo." Wait, she thought, she couldn't have heard him right. He has teal hair and his name is exactly like hers but with an O?

"That's not possible."

"And how's that Hun?"

"You cannot have teal hair like me AND have a name that's exactly like mines but with an O"

"Well it's just been proven possible." She pouted and glared at him as if looks could kill cause she really did want to kill him at the moment. If there's one thing the princess hated it was being proven wrong or losing, but to her it was the same thing. Mikuo laughed a bit when he noticed her expression. "You look adorable like that you know. If I was a girl I'd probably be squeezing life out of you by now." Okay, what is wrong with this person? she cried out in her mind. Even her own father gets nervous when she looks at him like that. If this keeps up she'll be in prison for murder.

"Whatever. Just take off your shirt." she commanded.

"My shirt? Why?" he asked looking suspicious at her.

"I'm not a pervert for one. It's because you are bleeding and its the whole reason I brought you here." Miku explained as she pointed to the blooded side of the shirt.

"Oh yeah...How did that happen again? Eh, I forgot." he said as he took off his shirt. She was amazed to see that the cut or whatever it was had been healed already even though the blood was fresh and wet still.

"That's...strange."

"It was slow if you asked me. I thought it wouldn't have left a trace by now."

After a few more seconds she realized that Mikuo was really... what's the word they say? Hot? Sexy? She had already forgotten. His chest was toned yet slender, his skin has a beautiful cream color to it, and if she hadn't know he was alive she would have thought he was doll because of how perfect he looked. Then he caught her staring. "Someone's interested in what they see, looks like you are a pervert." he laughed. Miku blushed pink and barely resisted the urge to hit him.

"I am not a pervert! And I was examining your scar! It's impossible for any wound to heal that fast."

"Relax, I was just playing with you."

"I do not like being played with." she looked at the clock and realized it was already past 1. "Do you want to stay here or should I have a car be pulled to take you home?" she asked not making eye contact.

"Na, it's fine. I can walk." he said getting up from chair and pulling his shirt back on.

"There's no way I'm letting you out after finding you like this. You are an idiot you know."

"It's fine. I need to find my ring."

"Oh, wait." she pulled the priceless ring from her pocket. "Is this your ring? Here." she said putting it in his hand.

"You're...giving it back to me?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm not a thief."

He looked a her with pure confusion then it hit him, maybe she doesn't know what he is exactly. "Do you...by any chance know what a Joker is?"

"Yeah, its a card." He let out a sigh while he put his ring back on.

"No, I'm speaking of the kind that play tricks and eat dreams."

"...What are you talking about?" she asked but before he could answer Miku's bedroom door opened and in it's doorway stood a tall woman with long yellow hair who went by the name of Lily. She looked at Miku with a tired and confused look. Confusion seemed to be very common today.

"Miku, who are you talking to and why are you up this late?" she asked. Miku looked at Mikuo and back at Lily, it was pretty obvious to Miku who she had been talking to considering the fact he was right next to her.

"My friend..."

"Friend? You have a friend?...Well tell them you'll call them back tomorrow." Lily said as she closed the grand bedroom door. Miku just stood there not completely aware of what just happened. Why didn't she notice Mikuo?,Couldn't she see he was right there and not on a phone? those questions circled the young teenage girl's mind until it hit her.

A Joker...

* * *

><p><strong>KV: So...I know the storyline is going a bit fast but remember this is also a romance story ^^<br>Miku: and I'm in charge of reviews~**  
><strong>Mikuo: which is not fair...<strong>  
><strong>Miku: you got the other story. <strong>

**ProfessorMeggles: *looks at past chapter* I hope you weren't late to school on our behalf. And here, you got your update and Thank you for the compliment!**

**KV: **

**hello: I believe I've seen you review on Canary right? :3 and this couple is my favorite~ I've been clinging to it for a year I think but MikuoxMiku is kinda...not popular like KaitoxMiku or LukaxMiku so its nice to have a fellow fan though I suppose anyone who reads this is a fellow fan...Anyways, I will continue my hard work on this since I'm awesome like that. lol jk.**

**Mikuo: Until next time kids, teens, or creepy adults! **


	3. Let's Make A Wish

A Joker...

She had heard of them once and once alone. "You... you're one of them correct?" Miku asked with a firm voice. Mikuo went and walked around the room looking at the walls of books.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." he said without eye contact.

"You're a Joker, right?" she asked.

"Don't tell me it was that easy to figure out now." he walked over to her with a grin, "or do you just believe everything you hear?" She glared at him.

"Whatever, just get out of my house before I have the guards escort you out." Miku said in an almost growl. She was annoyed by this boy who hasn't even been there for a half hour.

"Why so mean?" he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist causing a blush to spread across her face.

"H-hey! Just what d-do you think you're doing? Do you know who I am?" she screamed. Mikuo who became a little amused and a little annoyed by her yelling put a hand over her mouth. Miku who was tempted to bite decided not to and glared at him with the blush still on her face grew more.

"Stop being so loud some-" but before he could finish a guard came into Miku's room, his eyes scanning the room for any trouble with a tazor ready.

"What is the trouble Miss Hatsune? I heard you yelling from the yard." he question. Mikuo who was unseen removed his hand from Miku's mouth allowing her to speak. She looked blankly at the guard pointing at Mikuo. The guard however was confused.

"Is the window bothering you Miss Hatsune?" he said as he walked over to the window. "Oh and what ever happened to your friend?"

"He...he went to the restroom."

The guard soon walked out and Miku just looked back at Mikuo. "How come I'm the only one who can see you?"

"Hmm, you touched my ring while I had it off."

Miku went to her laptop and immediately googled anything that could help her make sense of this situation. The only thing that came up for a Joker was the one from batman but the one thing she knew about a Joker was that they love games. "Alright...Tell me the rules to this game."

Mikuo grinned, "What game?"

"This game you're playing with me. Why you're still here after I gave you what you want, why you keep standing there as if you are waiting for something. Surely it's part of a game correct?"

"Ahh, smart girl. Make a wish."

"A wish? Why?"

"It's how we begin our little game."

Miku still annoyed at Mikuo decided to wish for something impossible.

"And no wishing for the Apocalypse either little Miss." Mikuo said.

"It's Miku or Miss Hatsune to you. And alright, I got my wish."

"Say it then."

"But everyone knows you aren't suppose to say it out loud, otherwise it won't come true."

A smile appeared on Mikuo's face,"Such a good player. You know your rules well." He offered his hand to her. "Just say it in your head while you shake my hand."

Miku was hesitant though before she finally decided to grab hold of his hand. In her head she wished for him to be always be there for her, to always be her friend because even a princess longs for someone to talk to, especially when she's locked away in loneliness. Right after she said it in her mind a chain made of light appeared on Mikuo's wrist connecting to Miku's wrist. Miku stared in wonder as the light soon died away though.

"Well, I must say I'm a bit surprised by you Miku." Mikuo said pulling his hand away walking towards the balcony.

"Why is that?" she said.

"I've never come across a wish like yours... It's always money, riches, or to make another suffer. I hope you're worth my while."

"Yeah, same here. Anyways what was with that light?"

"It's to show I'm connected to you and you're connected to me. The chain wish forever vanish once I grant your wish."

"But it already disappeared..."

"Visibly yes but it's still there. While it is here I will always be near. You might not be able to see me all the time but I will always be near you."

"But what about my wish! You're suppose to always-" but before she could finish she remember she isn't allowed to say a word of it.

"And I am, you just won't see me all the time. How many time must I repeat myself?"

"...Alright. I'm going to bed. Go jump off the balcony or something so I can change."

"Sheesh, someone's mean."

"They don't call me a princess without reason. Now go."

Mikuo walked out to the balcony and closed the door behind him allowing Miku to change in peace. Whatever this was heading to, he knew it was going to be fun and that's all a Joker cares about. Fun ways to past the time of eternity...

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I moved and they shut my internet off for like the longest time. I promise the next update will be longer and better but please hang in there with me! Thank you and please review! *bows* <strong>


	4. And So We Begin

**I'm very sorry! Again! but omg thank you all for the reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Once Miku was finished changing she headed to the balcony to check on Mikuo. However when she looked there seemed to be no trace of Mikuo. When she went to the edge of the balcony she put her searches to and end. He's bound to show up sooner or later she thought to herself. Miku went back inside to go to sleep. She turned off all the lights and sighed. "Good night Mikuo...Where ever you are..." she said in a sad tone which surprised Miku. She was never really sad but right now she was. She brushed it off and went to sleep.<p>

But right after she fell into a deep sleep Mikuo came in and kissed Miku's cheek. "Good night my Alice..." he whispered before heading back into the night. You see my dearest audience, Jokers have a rather... strange diet. They can only eat dreams, and the purest of dreams at that. They refuse nightmares or sexual dreams out of simple decision.

As Mikuo traveled through the city, he always turned to Miku's home as if he could see through the walls. A smile always decorating his face when he did however. Always watching her even when he couldn't, always near her in a blink of in eye if she called, always wanting to be close to her. That's what Mikuo desired to win in this game, because you see. A Joker plays games and Mikuo is the Joker of Games which means he can toy with anything and get away with it though that doesn't mean he will always win and the one thing he secretly wished to win was a place in Miku's heart.

She was different, a challenge to be more accurate at least to him. To one she might be normal, to another a totally different. The opinions differ in the range of the population, but Mikuo decided to not take not of that and go forth with his game. Though... he wasn't sure how the others would react to the moves he places right now. And it would be all hell is _she _disapproved.

It's time to roll the dice though now that the first move has been made.

1...

2...

3...

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning:<span>

Miku woke up to the sight of Mikuo sleeping next to her, but for some reason she didn't scream or yell but simply stared at the asleep boy as if he were a beautiful piece of art. Even the way he was posed was perfect to her. She examined his face, which was only inches away, his eye lashes that seemed to shine, and his lips but she quickly caught herself and turned. A huge blush appearing on her face as she did which also caused Mikuo to wake up. "Good morning Miku." he's voice said or almost sang.

"Good morning. Where did you go last night?" she asked as she got up to go to the dresser to change into her uniform.

"I just went to go get something to eat."

"I got food here."

"I don't eat that kind of food." Mikuo said as he turned to get up. "You were talking in your sleep last night."

Then Miku went crimson red, "W-what did I s-say?" she asked in a stutter. She scolded her self for allowing her self to be so open.

"You said... my name... and... you were crying. What were you dreaming exactly?"

"It doesn't concern you..." Miku said in a quiet but firm voice when she remembered what she really dreamed. She dreamt that she was Alice in an evil wonderland and that she went there to search for Mikuo but she kept getting lost, getting more and more lonely. Miku didn't understand why Mikuo could affect her so greatly after only briefly meeting but instead of thinking one way she thought the other and scolded herself for attaching herself to him so easily. "But I assume you don't want breakfast then?"

"That would be correct." he said smiling. A smile seemed to be Mikuo's favorite decoration to Miku. Miku sighed and went to the bathroom to shower. She needed to get ready and not waste time on those common thoughts. But while Mikuo showered he looked at his pocket watch.

Looks like they responded...

"Heh, come on you guys. I know you're better than this." he said to the clock as it moved in completely different directions. Mikuo thought to himself "I've got to remember to keep my Ace up my sleeve for this one." he smirked to himself.

He didn't realize how long he stared looking into his pocket watch-if that's what you wish to call it- until Miku came out. "What are you looking at?" she asked drying off her hair.

"Oh... Nothing. I'm just checking the time." he said as he closed the pocket watch.

"You looked pretty happy for checking the time."

"I'm a happy person unlike _someone _I know."

"Shut up. Anyways I've got to get going to school. You coming or not?" she asked heading toward the door but recieved no response. She turned back only to see an empty room and held her head a little low in disappointment as she headed out. But when she turned to the hallway she was greeted by Mikuo -who was in modern clothes-. "Don't scare me like that you idiot. And what's with the get up?"

"Oh this. Just in case I need to show myself and protect you, I also thought it would be more normal if you saw me in this."

"Well... Don't let anyone see you." she said in a small voice.

"And why is that?"

Miku grinned evily, "This is high school, they'll eat you alive you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter is like incredibly short but I only get to use the computer for a limited amount of time since my computer caught a virus...<br>Miku: Anyways... RESPONSE TIME.**

**NyanKittyCat: Well I hope this helps with the suspense killing- or maybe it's adding onto it. And KV will write for you and the others that review. Thank you for your review.**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: ...um... sorry... KV doesn't speak spanish but if google was correct thank you for your compliment and we will continue with the story.**

**Sakai Kamichi: O_O are you okay? Should I call 911? I hope you are okay... but thank you for the many compliments!**

**KV: *pushes Miku out of the way* I wanna do it too!**

**hello: well first off thank you for writing such a long review! I love reading reviews and it's a wonderful treat to have a long one. I am going to be making another one shot but I don't know when I'll post it up. Maybe today if I have the time. I seem to be a forgotten writer because of the long updates I take but ack, CST (California State Test or something like that) mixed with having a virus isn't good. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future. :3 Thank you very much. **

**Mikuo: Well please review even though this AN is probably longer than the story.**


	5. Confusion Leads to Tears

**KV: *gasp* so many reviews... **

* * *

><p>Mikuo looked at Miku with slight fear-the only fear he's ever shown-. Miku laughed. "Brace yourself." Mikuo sighed and looked at the sadistic Miku.<p>

"You sadistic..." he mumbled.

"Hey, I never said you have to come."

"Oh okay. I'll just-"

"Don't you dare. You are coming with me rather you like it or not now."

"And now I'm forced."

"Damn right." Miku said as she put on her backpack. Mikuo decided to use that time to take note of what Miku was wearing. She had on a small girly dress that was covered in black except for the hints of silver and teal, she had thigh long, teal leggings, and shiny black flats. She looked more like a porcelain doll who was left by its creator. Always very... separated. Or maybe that was just the unnaturally long teal hair she had tied up in twin ponytails. She sure does know how to stand out though he thought to himself. "Well let's get going."

Miku turned and then saw that Lily was right there..."Good morning Lily..." Miku said trying to slide away from Lily but Lily just stared at Miku.

"Miku Hatsune... What exactly was this boy doing coming out of your room?" Miku's eyes turned to Mikuo. NOW THEY SEE HIM? she said to herself wanting to scold Mikuo. "He came over like 30 minutes ago, he's my friend and we wanted to go to school together."

"Oh... why didn't I see him come in?" Lily said with a sharp voice.

"Were you even awake 30 minutes ago? You would have seen him."

"Well... fine you win. Have a nice day at school you two." Lily sighed. Mikuo and Miku then walked outside to the car. Mikuo finally decided it was okay to laugh.

"What was that about?" he asked smiling.

"Lily? Nothing. I just know her too well." Miku said getting in the car with Mikuo doing the same. "A better question though is-Why the hell was she able to see you?"

"Because like you said- she isn't blind as well." Mikuo said with a wink. Miku just blushed and turned to the window to watch the moving land go by.

"Soo? Do you want to call me your boyfriend now?" Mikuo asked even with a little blush on his face. "You know-It's more believable!" he was now beginning to lose his word. Miku noticed this and watched him in delight, finally it wasn't her. Miku smiled to herself from Mikuo-who was finally losing his cool.

"Well now I think about... It probably is. It might be able to help explain to Lily why your over so much and stuff. Sure." Miku agreed.

"So we're at an agreement? That's so weird..." Mikuo said regaining his cool.

Once the car stopped infront of the high school and the two came out Mikuo took look at the enormous high school. He had seen this building in a few-a lot- of teenage dreams around the city and now here he finally stands... "So, where are you going to wait?" Miku asked looking at Mikuo for a response.

"Wait? Why would I need to wait?" he asked with slight confusion.

"Well you aren't a student here so you can't come to classes with me now can you?"

Mikuo just smiled his normal smile, "I think things will work out fine. I'll come with you to class." and with that they both walked in the school but as soon as they opened the door, heads turned-mainly that of girls. And like almost out of a routine a group of girls came up to Mikuo and almost pushed Miku out of the way if Mikuo hadn't had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good morning Mikuo." one of the girls rang and others did the same. Miku looked at the girls with pure and utter confusion. Mikuo however acted as if it were normal and smiled kindly at them.

"Good morning girls, how was your weekend?" he asked and the leader of the pack told him everything. Mikuo simply nodded while adding in a few comments of his own to her story. This was somehow making Miku feel... jealous? She tugged Mikuo away from the girls only to cause bickering between them saying _She's soo lucky she has Mikuo._ or _What does Mikuo see in her? She so weird. _Miku just ignored their comments and rushed Mikuo to the garden located in the west.

"What was that about? How do you know them?" Miku demanded.

"Eh, fangirls I suppose." Mikuo answered.

"But I thought no one knew you!"

"That was until I stepped foot onto the campus. Any Joker can mess with the minds of humans, it's so easy.I just need to create an identity for myself here. As far as anyone knows- I'm Mikuo Hatsune. Your boyfriend since the 8th grade, but that hasn't stopped my admirers." Mikuo said with a wink. Miku sighed.

"Why do you have the same last name as me?"

"I couldn't think of anything else." Mikuo said with a shurg. "Well, let's get to class, Miku."

* * *

><p><span>Lunch Break:<span>

During lunch Miku found herself alone in the garden, but she always liked it like that. No one came into the part of the school unless they were in the garden club which was held only during 1st period. Miku just decided to sing to herself like she always does:

_So Far Away  
>It's No Laughing Story<br>Someday, If I have  
>Gone Away<br>Having Fallen  
>Into a deep,deep forest<br>You must-_

"You sing really good." Mikuo said as he appeared from behind the tree. Miku jumped and blushed.

"Wh-What- You..." she groaned. He laughed though despite her anger.

"It's a nice song, what is it called?"

"Oh...I haven't finished it yet..."

"Well, let me know when you do. I want to hear it, okay?" Mikuo hugged her and she blushed even more.

"S-stop touching me so much." she stuttered.

"Why? Do you not like it." he asked lifting up her chin so she could stare into his eyes as well as verse. "Tell me to stop stop if you don't want me to." he said as he leaned in and tried to kiss her but Miku, who was all flustered, turned away.

"S-stop." she said in a squeak. Mikuo pulled back and looked at Miku who was all teary eyed.

"Miku?" he asked but she just stared back at him about ready to cry. It wasn't so much that she felt like he was going to rape her or anything, Miku just doesn't understand what emotion she's feeling. Mikuo let go of her but she just hugged him.

"Don't leave me right now..." she whispered. Mikuo became even more confused like most guys he didn't know what to do. He finally decided to give in and gently hugged her.

"Okay... It's okay... I'm sorry..." he whispered as she cried on his shirt. Everything was so new, so overwhelming. Since when did having a friend cause this much trouble?

* * *

><p><strong>KV: and so ends a fluffy chapter. bwahaha, so many reviews!<br>****Mikuo: and leeks.  
>Miku: hmm... <strong>

**neo (4): all the secrets of the Joker and what a joker truly will be released in a chapter soon. The dream eating thing was just one piece of information. There's A LOT more to a Joker then what has been revealed so far. Same goes for the pocket watch as well, I believe these things will be answered in the next chapter or 2. And don't encourage Mikuo. *glares at Mikuo* he's terrible... KV will update this when ever she can. **

**Sakai Kamichi: Well it's nice to see you are still alive ^^ The pocket watch... it's a rather... difficult intrusment to understand but you will find out soon my dear reviewer :3 And isn't that how reviews are suppose to be done? Like a grading process of some sort. I don't know but thank you for your reviews. Oh and this story is a mixture of songs: Alice the Human Sacrifice, Alice by Miku, and The Game of Life by Miku as well. All KV stories are a mixture of songs-expect for one. **

**Kv: Please review and check out my other stories. Bye for now.**  
><strong>Mikuo: ..I'm not terrible... People love me... right? *goes to emo corner*<strong>


	6. Alice

When school ended, Miku and Mikuo got into the car and headed home. They didn't really talk after the garden incident. Miku just seemed to keep her head down. She never cried infront of people, not even as a child, and just like that she cried. She was completely ashamed of herself, but Mikuo seeing that on Miku's face just seemed to hurt him. He never meant to do that to her, whatever it was he did. He still didn't even know what he did to make her start crying in the first place.

Once they got to the house they went back up to Miku's room, and Miku locked the door. Mikuo sat on her bed and once again took out the pocket watch, "Wanna see something? You might like it." he said with a gentle smile. Miku looked at him with dead eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come over here and see." Miku hesitated at first but she gave in and went to Mikuo. "Watch carefully." he added as he opened the pocket watch. Miku's eyes went wide with amazement when she just saw the pocket watch alone, it was beautiful with color of blue, black, and silver. The form was artistically designed, the arrows were curved but straight, it ticked but with the sound of melodies, and there were more than 2 arrows which set Miku off, as well as the symbols it pointed to.

"What is this? It looks like a watch but there's no way..." she mumbled.

"That's because it's not but is." Mikuo waved his hand over the watch and a finer, gold dust came from it. Miku watched as the dust shaped it's self in the air above the watch. The glittering dust would turn into shapes such as a heart and then a person, a star then the night sky, and a card then it would show ...Mikuo. She looked very carefully at this one. It showed Mikuo holding an Jokers card but he then handed it to a girl which looked a lot like her. Miku's eyes were big like a child's as she watched the little show. Mikuo smiled to himself as he watched Miku more than the little show.

When it was over, little fireworks made of the gold dust shoot up and every spec of it rushed back into the watch and Mikuo closed it. "Oh my god! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Miku asked with a smile. Mikuo examined her face when she smiled, she was so... beautiful to him. It was a pure, innocent, and child-like smile that seemed so hard to find. Mikuo blushed slightly when he realized what he thinking, but brushed it off with a smile of his own.

"It's a secret." Miku then went on talking about how amazing it was, and Mikuo smiled at her, not of amusement but of love. "I'm glad you liked it."

She stopped and nodded. "Thank you." she said. Mikuo patted her head.

"Well I just hope you aren't mad at me anymore." he said with a playful tone, but while he patted her head he noticed something -besides her blush- but the fire in the ring had changed from the usual purple that was trapped in it to a light whitish red. He pulled his hand back and look at the change in color. Miku noticed and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"...It's a Joker thing..." Mikuo added as his attention went back to Miku.

"Can you please, tell me what a Joker really is?" She asked.

"It's a long answer Miku."

"I got time."

Mikuo sighed, "Alright... I suppose I should start with the ring." Mikuo took off his ring and showed it her. "This is a Joker's symbol. It is the source of power. Inside the rings is a piece of flame from hell which is why people who do know of us think of as demonic beings but in reality we aren't because there is no hell, nor heaven." **(God.. For all those who are religious, don't bite my head off please. This is Fanfiction.)**Miku turned her head.

"But you just said that-"

"I know what I said. It's just Heaven and Hell are the same place. In the Refection world- My world." he stated. "I believe you people call it...Wonderland?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that after what you just witnessed?" he asked with sarcastic eyes.

"Point taken, alright. Continue please."

"Well, like I was saying- It's wonderland. But going back to the original question- A Joker is ...what you people call as God, and a Joker's purpose is to play the game of Life. We control you and your friends, and your parents, and everything and everyone you may see or meet in your whole entire life and it's all with a roll of the dice, a card up a sleeve, and a move of the oppent." he went on. "Jokers have been around as long as time- actually we are time."

"You keep saying We, are there more?"

"Yes, there's me, the Joker of Games, Luka the Joker of Love, Rin/Len the Jokers of illisuns, Kaito the Joker of Death-and a major flirt if I might add-, Meiko the Queen of Time. She's the most powerful of us and is someone you always want to be friends with... there was another Joker too... Gumi the Joker of Life but her ring was destroyed by Meiko." he sighed, "Gumi is now just dust carried in the wind."

"I see..."

"In a sense though- I'm the mad hatter, Luka's the cat, the twins are the twins, the queen is the queen, Kaito is the rabbit, and Gumi was the King."

"King? But she's female."

"It's all a role to fill. Nothing more, nothing less but a simple role. I could be replaced by a girl or a boy. Gender has no meaning."

"Okay, who's Alice then?"

Miku smiled. "That would be you now." he said pointing at her.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: no reviews? *cries* I see how it is...<strong>


	7. The Cat Passes

**KV: 5 reviews in one night... *cracks fingers* Looks like I gotta do a good update...**

* * *

><p>Miku looked at Mikuo with a confused look. "But I'm not a Joker." she stated.<p>

"Nor is Alice from Wonderland. That's what makes you her. You are _my _Alice." Mikuo said in a pur. Miku blushed deeply and looked away.

"Y-you're stupid. I'm Miku not Alice!"

"You can deny it all you want, but in the end it is true."

Miku sighed and laid down next to him. "Whatever, you're just crazy and stupid." she curled into a ball. "Mikuo?.." she called out.

"Yes?"

"What were you trying to do earlier to me?" she asked though she already knew the answer, like most people though she just wanted to hear him admit it. Mikuo looked at her.

"Nothing why?" he lied but she could hear it in his voice.

"Don't lie to me, it's disrespectful."

Mikuo lowered his head, "Fine... I was going to...you know..." Miku looked at Mikuo to see _he _was blushing. His usual calm, cool expression covered with embarrassment. Miku giggled, "B-be quiet. You are the worst Alice e-ever." he said looking down. Miku noticed how cute he looked- like a puppy. She quickly hug took Mikuo into a hug.

"I know." she said. Mikuo calmed and hugged her back.

"Okay, maybe not the worst." he laughed. Miku pulled back and looked at Mikuo.

"Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you."

"Is this surprise going to hurt me?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"If you don't close your eyes." she glared. Mikuo looked at her for a bit before closing his eyes.

"Alright." he said sarcastically. Miku took in a breath. The truth is that she was wondering how it would have felt like if he did kiss her and even though it wasn't in that order, she wanted to know. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. Mikuo's eyes shot open and he pulled away.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's called a kiss." Miku answered as she turned away.

"But you stopped me earlier!" he sighed, "In all my years of life I have never been able to understand girls. They stop you when you make a move but make the move themselves even though they expect it to be you? God, everything is so stupid."

"I could say the same for you!" Miku yelled as she ran to the bathroom, "You stupid Joker!"

Mikuo caught her wrist before she got there though, "I know I am." he said in a whisper. Miku tried to break free but failed. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm actually happy you did that." he said.

"Yeah, sure you are." she said sarcastically. "I know you're the Joker of Game but I didn't expect you to play with my heart!" Miku said as she finally broke free and ran into the bathroom. Mikuo froze there, almost unable to breathe. He gathered up all his strength to walk to the door of the bathroom but heard nothing, but crying. He didn't dare bother to knock but just stay there... waiting.

Even though the chain was shining...

* * *

><p>After the crying died down and Miku was calm, Mikuo unlocked the door. "Miku?" he called out into the bathroom which lead to a slight echo.<p>

"What do _you _want?" she asked with those dead eyes that seemed to kill Mikuo when he looked into them.

"I want to be a friend, your friend."

"For a friend, you sure know how to cause me a lot of trouble in more than one way."

"Believe me Alice, Mikuo has never been good with love." a third voice said. They both looked around for the cause until they saw a woman with long pink hair next to them. She had icy blue eyes, soft pink hair, a light cream color of skin, and most of all which bothered Miku was the fact she had big breasts, but she had a ring exactly like Mikuo's and that's when Miku knew what she was.

"Oh hey Luka." Mikuo said. "I love your visits but I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Well YOU are the one that challenged me so don't me that back talk." she said with a wink and then turned to Miku. "Hmm..." she stared at Miku, examining her. Miku just looked at Mikuo for help in the awkward silence but Luka soon took Miku into a tight hug. "She's soooo cute!"

Miku losing breath reached to Mikuo, "Help...me..." she gasped. Luka let go laughing though.

"Sorry sorry. I just got carried away. It's just been awhile since we've had an Alice and we've never had one as cute as ya" Luka then calmed and turned to Mikuo with a crooked smile. "I surrender my turn." Luka said dropping a pair of cyrstal dice in Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo took them and smiled back,"Well that's one less battle to play." he said with a sigh as if disappointed.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Miku asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Ahh, I guess he hasn't told you what your possion of Alice is." Luka said looking at Mikuo with a fun scolding face before continuing. "Alice is a human that a Joker wishes to have around like in most cases for a relationship. But the Alice game must be played, in that game the Joker- who is Mikuo in this case- must challenge the other Jokers to a game to compete for you. So let's say Mikuo wins a battle with another Joker, you'd still get to be with him. If he lost however even once- you could die or at the very least forget everything about us."

Miku looked at Luka with horror, "Can... a friendship be another cause for Mikuo to enter the Alice game?" Miku asked almost breathlessly, and Luka nodded. Miku then looked down, she wished for him to be her friend and by doing so she forced Mikuo to enter the Alice game...she could be the cause of her own death if Mikuo loses.

"But~ I won't be playing with Mikuo because I gave up my dice so that's one less Joker to worry about."

Miku looked at Mikuo, "Do...do you have to compete against the Queen as well?"

Mikuo took a second but he nodded slowly. Miku grabbed Mikuo by the collar of his shirt, "How many Jokers have won the Alice game?"

"...None..." he said in a small voice.

"That's also why Gumi turned to dust, do you know about Gumi? She fell in love with a human once and played the Alice game, she almost won too! She lost against the Queen though... and the Queen is very cruel... She killed the human right infront of Gumi and destroyed Gumi's Joker ring therefore turning Gumi into ...dust." Luka told.

Miku then started to immediately freak out, she couldn't stand the thought of having Mikuo die from her! Everything just started out on a whim... why would it end with possible death? Miku began to shake. Mikuo took her into a hug. "Don't worry Miku... Games are my speciality and with the Ghost of Hope on my side I'm sure I'll win."

"W-who's the Ghost of Hope?" Miku asked.

"That's what we call Gumi." Luka said with a smile. Miku pulled out of Mikuo's hug and took in a deep breath.

"And besides, I'll keep my Ace up my sleeve." Mikuo said with that same old smile that now seemed to calm down Miku. Miku nodded and smiled back.

"You better you stupid Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>KV: hehe...<strong>

**neo: (2) They formed that agreement for not only Lily but for everyone else, but it is just a title... at the moment ;3 And I want to kill those girls too... and it's going to take a bit for Miku to admit she likes Mikuo. xD she hates admitting stuff. I'll give a SPOILER to why his ring's flame changed color: a joker's flame reprents who they are- for Mikuo its purple but like the way falling in love can change people so does they flame. :D and yes the girl was Miku in the little show Mikuo showed her. But you're very close. The answer to that will be revealed later SPOILER: when they go to wonderland.**

**Amyadiekane: aww, you don't have to review every single time! Thank you for saying that though, but I won't go into my emo corner, thank you for reading both my stories though! You're so sweet. :3**

**nanaKUN: I think wonderland had a king in the disney verison. But there's no king anymore now so bleh, poor Gumi. And I believe your question was just answered in this chapter. Hope ya liked it.**

**NyanKittyCat: d'aww thank you. And I do my best to update when I can, it gets more reviews that way. Romance eh? I do suppose I have to agree with that. ._. ehh... I'll work on it more. And thank you agan! x3**

**Mikuo: why does it seem like the responses are more than the story?  
>KV: ...they're not longer... and I love my reviewers...<br>Miku: Please review people~ You'll get an update if ya do. **


	8. The Twins Come to Play

**KV: hmm.. more reviews... I'm happy, almost enough to pass out. BUT I must write. **

* * *

><p>Mikuo shurged at Miku's comment, "I'll try, how's that?" he asked.<p>

"No, you NEVER try. You always DO it." Miku said poking a finger at Mikuo's forehead. Luka giggled.

"You're taking this well, Alice. I'm surprised." Luka said.

"You kinda have to in a life and death situation, especially when there's hope... but why must this game be played? Why can't he just be with me?" Miku asked. Mikuo coughed a fake cough to let them know he was still there and not in another room.

"Ahh, looks like I didn't make myself clear on that. Jokers are forbidden from getting so close to a human... even though we ourselves are human..." she said as she stepped towards the mirror in the bathroom. " Well, I'll see you two love birds in the game. Do not let my pass go down the drain Mikuo." she said as she gave a mischevous smile before climbing into the mirror and disappearing into ripples of another world.

Miku stared into the mirror and spoke coldly, "Just what did she mean by that? _even though we ourselves are human_?" she asked.

"Do I look like an animal or do I look human?"

"Well for all I know you could take different forms, but answer me." she asked and faced him.

"Well... I was once a human too, back in 1840 I think, I already forgot. A Joker gave me her ring and we switched lives. Ever since then I've been a Joker in Wonderland who only comes out every ...hm 25 years.. for a treat and to see the world. It's a lot of work being a _God._" He laughed, but then quickly picked up Miku like a princess. "You should take a nap though, you look exhausted." he said as he walked and laid her on the bed.

"Mikuo?" she asked letting out a yawn, she didn't realize how much this took out of her.

"Yes?"

"Lay down with me until I fall asleep please." she said. Mikuo nodded with a smile and did as told but took Miku into a hug as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><span>One Month Later:<span>

"Soo.. what did you get for number 3?" Mikuo asked poking Miku with the eraser tip of the pencil. She sighed.

"You've been alive for HOW long and you still can't figure out pre- alegbra? and we're lucky we got review too..."

"Telllll meeeee." Mikuo whined.

" (x-3y)(x+2y) " she stated.

" ...how the hell did you get that?"

"Don't make me hit you..."

"Number 4?"

"MIKUO. I TOLD YOU 1,2, AND 3. DO YOUR OWN MATH."

"buuut itttssss harddd."

Miku sighed, " 7334 "

"See! How can you blame me for that one! That number is HUGE."

" It's 14668 divide by 2... " she hit him on the head with her folder. "Idiot, what use are you?"

"Hmm, I can.. always find a way to be awesome." he said pushing his homework away. "I'm freakin too old to be doing math."

"Yeah... right..." Miku said as she finished up her work. She then fell onto her back and laid on the floor, "But math is evil..." they both sighed in exhaustion.

"And you were getting mad at me. Oh well~" Mikuo stated as he rolled to see her eyes. "But anger never shows in your eyes." Mikuo said.

"Yeah yeah." she said as she turned away, but when she did turn away her eyes made contact with two blonde twins. She moved back in fright but Mikuo caught her.

"Hi Rin, Hi Lenny~" Mikuo rang. She watched as the blonde boy slightly blushed and grew angry.

"Shut up Mikuo!" he yelled embarrassed. "We aren't going to give up our turn."

"Kaito isn't either, nor is Meiko."

"Ahh, looks like it's time." Mikuo looked at Miku. "Get your blue dress Alice, we're going to Wonderland."

* * *

><p><strong>KV: Q.Q it ended up shorter than I expected...<br>Miku: it's only like 700 words... ew...**

**neo: ehh, I think we all feel a little back for Gumi ._. AND MIKUO BETTER FREAKIN WIN. HE'LL BE A USELESS PIECE OF JUNK IF HE DOESN'T. *points at Mikuo* all he's good for is making me cry.**

**Mikuo: I AM NOT -.-  
>KV:<strong>

**Amysadiekane: =3 Thank youuu and that's cute =w= "Mei-chan" Most people wouldn't dare call me that cuz of my height so I get stuck with -kun with my friends. **


	9. Little Blue Rabbit

Miku looked at Mikuo with a _what the hell are you talking about?_kind of face. He laughed as he got up and walked to Rin and Len wrapping his arms around both twin. "Rin. Len. It would be easier if you just gave up your dice you know. I am a Joker with the Joker card." he said in a pure angelic voice that he used so often. Miku got up and watched them. "A Joker vs the 2 heart card. Are you sure you won't take back your words?"

"No! You're always under estimating us!" Len shouted.

"Ahh, I see. Alright." Mikuo walked over Miku. "Hmm, we're going to need to change." Mikuo snapped his fingers and Miku's graphic tee and skinny jeans turned into a dark Alice lolita dress full of frillys and bows, even her usual pony tails were tied with bows. Miku stood up with a red blush obivously on her face as she jumped up and started hitting him- but not hard of course.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT." she yelled at him. He only laughed as his own clothes changed back into the clothes she first saw him in. She sighed and gave up. "Looks like I'm gonna have to suck it up and be Alice then..." she mumbled in a pout.

"You bet." Mikuo said with a wink. When Miku looked over for the twins she realized they were gone. She looked at Mikuo, and sighed once more.

"So, are we going to go now?" she asked. But Mikuo reached into his pocket.

"Yes but you'll need one thing though before you enter Wonderland." he said as he pulled out a card. "This." he handed it to her. "This will keep you safe."

"Won't you be with me? Surely you won't leave me!" she cried out.

"I'm not leaving you, I just have to play the Jokers. But I don't want them to cheat and take you while you are away from my protection." he said as he put the card into her apron pocket. "When we get there, you'll be alone. I'll meet you at the Queen's palace." Miku nodded slowly in sadness and fear. Mikuo saw and lifted up her chin, "It'll be alright Miku. I swear to protect you." he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the nose. She blushed but didn't turn away.

"Let's go to that stupid wonderland so I can get lost and have you rescue me or something." she mumble. They both walked the the large mirror in which Mikuo crossed a certain, unrecongizable figure to Miku that lit up and disappeared. Mikuo took Miku's hand and they both climbed into the mirror.

* * *

><p>When Miku woke up she was in a strange place, she must have fainted or something while traveling through worlds she thought to herself. She looked around: The sky was green, the sun was black, the grass was blue, the trees were all crooked looking without any leaves. She stepped back in fear from the new world.<p>

"Just how the hell am I going to get the the palace?" she spoke out loud. But when she turned to her right she saw a big blinking sign that said: _THIS WAY TO THE PALACE._ She gave a confused look but turned back to see a path in red. She sighed, "Alright, I get it" she said as she walked down the path in red.

* * *

><p>"I knew I often underestimate people but I doubt you'll be able to win against the Joker of Games." Mikuo said with his arms crossed. Rin and Len smirked.<p>

"Don't be so confident Mikuo." they said to the tealette. He sighed.

"Alright then, make my day." he asked as he lifted up a hand and a game table appeared. Now the way a Joker battles is rather hard to understand. They never fight physically but in a way they did too. Each Joker had a pair of dice, cards, and the strings of a puppet they controlled. Mikuo sat down from across the twins and smiled a crooked smile.

He put his dice on the table, cards, and sat there looking at the twins, "shall we begin?" he asked as his dice lifted up rolling in the air and the cards circling him. Rin and Len stared in horror at the tealette as strings of a puppet came and tied their limbs so they couldn't move. "Oh darn, you got paralyzed and you haven't even made your first move. I told you the 2 is weak." But the two twins disappeared. Mikuo tilted his head.

"Stop underestimating us you bastard." Len said as he came out from behind a tree with Rin on the oppisite side. Len rolled their dice onto the table but the number he rolled would soon bite him in the ass for he rolled Mikuo's number- 0 and 1.

Mikuo smiled and his cards surrounded the two scared twins moving faster and faster as the twins went back to back holding eachother's hand. Then a card came flying out of the deck and infront of Len's face where he could see card was a Joker card. The little card laughed wickly and sent out dark shadows that went into both of the twins. They quickly fainted and Mikuo frowned. "Come on, that was too easy." he said taking their dice, but soon smiled again.

"2 down, 2 more to go."

* * *

><p>As Miku moved along the path she began to think she was going in circles. Everything felt the same and there was no sign of Mikuo or the palace. Finally she stopped on the path and laid down from exhaustion. She closed her eyes and thought of Mikuo and where he was, if he was winning or losing. She tried not to imagine him losing though.<p>

She sat up and noticed a tall, blue haired man whistling in the distance. She got up and walked over to have a better look. She looked but he looked as well. She tried to run back to the path when she noticed him walking towards her but somehow he beat her.

"Hello Alice." The tall blue haired man greeted as he lifted her hand and kissed it. Miku blushed slightly but got a little annoyed, onlyMikuo was allowed to do that. She pulled her hand away.

"H-hello." she stuttered. She didn't like the feeling he gave her, it was ...strange. But the bluenette took this time to examine the young Alice.

"My my, I never imagined would go for a flatty." he said. Miku grew angry at him and turned red from it.

"Well it's none of your buessiness Mister!" she said poking a finger in his chest. He laughed.

"Well it's Kaito so you know." and that's when Miku froze.

Kaito...The Joker of Death...

* * *

><p><strong>KV: aha, suspense. Aren't I just killing ya?<br>Miku: -sigh- you murderer...  
>KV: hey, you never know- you can die or not.<br>Mikuo: response?  
>KV: oh yeah.<strong>

**Amysadiekane: No, you misunderstood. I like the name. ^^ I'm just a little shocked is all. QAQ you're tall too? *hugs* I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD. and of course asianess is a word or maybe it's the fact I was like the only mexican/white in an asain dominated school for a long time... I have no asianess ._. And sushi is cute, especially the kawaii anime ones ^.^ I wanna hug them more than eat them. (=w=)b Stay awesome.**

**neo: "we're off to see the wiz-" oh wrong story! "Found myself..in wonderland" ehh, I forgot but oh well, but yes it was time for a road trip to wonderland =3 I know this chapter didn't give a lot on it but the next one will be better with the description. It's hard to do everything at once in writing ._. But~ Rin and Len lost... but they lost like a boss 8)**

**Miku: Please review!  
>KV: yeah, there aren't that many chapters left so review review review, LOL JK. I'm not that pushy, but yes my dearest readers, the ending is a coming. <strong>


	10. Green Ghost

Kaito...The Joker of Death...

Miku's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Ahh, so you have been told about me." Kaito said giving a bow. "Maybe I should just cheat and take you for myself." he laughed as he pulled out a beautiful blue rose. Miku went into awe as she looked at the gorgeous plant.

"I-it's beautiful." she stutter and Kaito put it in her hand.

"Life is the thorns on the rose which make people said, the scent is the happiness from life they recieve, but the blossom of the rose is what they experience in death." Kaito stated. "I am only portrayed as the bad guy when they do not even know what lies beyond."

"I see, but doesn't a rose die too?"

"Ahh, yes. Along with the memories of one's life so I suppose I am a little bad." Kaito shurged. "All I know is that I'd rather live on as a Joker. It's fun." he said as he waved and went on. He soon left her sight and Miku was all alone as she looked into the rose.

The rose's scent was so lovely, so frangant, so perfect she could smell it for days and days, but for some reason she began to grow tired. That's when the little Joker card Mikuo gave her came out of her pocket, slice the rose before it fell to the ground. Miku soon became normal again and threw the rose to the side as she ran to pick up the joker card.

She kissed it in thanks and put it back in her pocket before she continued her path.

* * *

><p>"Look who's late for the party." Mikuo said mockingly as Kaito approached him.<p>

"It seems like I do have a habit of that but in other news, what an adorable Alice you have. What is her name?" Kaito asked with a twisited smile. Mikuo glared at Kaito wondering what harm he might have cause her. "Relax, I did no wrong to the little Alice, just gave her a flower is all."

Mikuo sighed, "Whatever..." he mumbled as he walked over to the table that magically appeared. They both sat down across from eachother and their game quickly began. The cards in Mikuo's hand went onto the table but stayed. "You're move." he said with a frown.

Kaito smiled. "How nice of you." he rolled his dice and got 13 on his dice, that was a punishment number. Purple shadows came to strike at Mikuo but his Joker card took in the hit. The card quickly burned and Mikuo's eyes went wide from that event. He never knew how powerful Kaito was.

Mikuo rolled his dice and got 7. This was an attack number and 3 of Mikuo's cards darted at Kaito but Kaito just raised his hand and the cards turned to ashes in mid air. Kaito smirked. "Death comes to everything, even cards my boy."

Mikuo became extremely mad that he was losing, but it was Kaito's turn now. Kaito picked up one of his cards and sent it flying towards Mikuo, but the card stopped right infront of Mikuo's face.

It was a Joker Card.

Mikuo looked blanky at the Death Diamond Joker, confused. "What are you doing? Surely you know this is a form of surrender don't you?" Mikuo asked the bluenettte. Kaito laughed.

"Of course my dear. But it is not my place to deal with you, it is hers." Kaito picked up his dice and sent them to Mikuo. The dice laid gracefully in his hand. "I'll surender only so you be defeated by the worst of us all. I always love seeing her punishments, they're... entertaining..." Kaito soon walked away leaving a clueless Mikuo.

The heart, cat, and the diamond have all been defeated. The Ace (Alice for a girl) is still wondering around to find her way, and the all the tealette Joker had to do was find his way to the red spade queen. Mikuo smiled and made his way towards the Queen's palace were the others were waiting for the Joker and Alice.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god, I'm going to kill Mikuo..." Miku stated to herself. "I'VE BEEN WALKING FOR 10 THOUSAND MILES, THAT'S WAY MORE THAN PE. I AM NEVER GOING TO PE AGAIN NOW." Miku shouted at herself going insane. She walked towards the end of the clif and stared out into wonderland. It looked like a huge board game to her.<p>

She then began to sing her song. She decided to call it Alice because it seemed fitting enough considering how nicely it fit her situation. She then travelled off into a hum and a smile towards the end but that's when green glittering dust became to surround her. She covered herself thinking was an attack but as soon as she hear the calm, peace melodies of broken voice in it, that when she knew.

It was Gumi, the ghost of Hope.

"So you like to sing too?" she asked laughing at herself for talking to dust. "You're Gumi, right?"

"Yes..." the answer came in many different voices though but it was not the scary kind- more of a sad one.

"Why have you come to Gumi?"

"The queen..." she spoke "She cheats..."

"What do you mean? You can't cheat at games!" Miku said with obivous concern.

"A Queen rules, a queen sets rules. She does as she pleases... But fear not young Alice, I will be sure no harm comes to you." the broken voices said in a warm way.

"But-"

"Mikuo... Mikuo was a good friend of mines when I was alive, he even risked his life trying to save me and got cut very badly on his side... I owe it to him."

Miku eyes widened, she remember Mikuo was bleeding from his side when they met. It was because of Gumi they met! It was because of Gumi...that she got to fall in love... and have a friend as good as Mikuo. Miku smiled a grateful and gently smile. "Thank you.." Miku said kindly as the dust flew away into the wind.

"Thank you Gumi for letting me fall in love..." Miku finally admitted to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: bwahah~ I wonder if any of you saw that coming ;D<br>Miku: -stuck in Alice dress- This is becoming hot...  
>Mikuo: -nosebleed- yeah...<br>Miku: -_-**

**neo: ahaha...I didn't know he was the Joker of Death until after ^^;; kinda scary... And I do suppose Mikuo did a kick ass job at beating them. But that's all the praise he's getting.**

**Mikuo: aww come on, I won like a boss and you know it.**

**Amysadiekane: ahh, the another loyal reviewer. But yikes, do you live in NYor something? It was only about midnight here in CA when we posted it, hope ya got enough sleep though hun. And we can't help it where the story ends... KV's stories are never that long but at least she finishes them. But if you are reading Walking Through Walls, I got a secret for you... *whispers: there's a planned squel for it in the future but don't tell* ahaha, that's all I'm saying for now though.**

**KV: -_-;; we weren't suppose to release that info yet...**

**Ari: Thanks for the compliment hun. ;3 hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. The Queen of Hearts

**KV: grrr... this site hates me...**

* * *

><p>Mikuo walked out of the dead forest smiling, the only person he had to beat now was the Queen. He has complete confidence in himself but Mikuo always does. Even if he was going up against God himself he would but he is in a way, Meiko is "God", just female. He walked to the cliff where the forest ended and looked toward the Kingdom of Hearts.<p>

It was there Miku was heading, it was there he would be, and it was there where she waited. He looked unto the path he had set out for her before hand and saw a speck of teal twin ponytails walking into the kingdom. He could only imagine the kind of scolding he's going to get from her once he got down there, but for some reason, he was looking forward to it. Not because he's maschiostic but because he missed her voice and the way her eyes would light up with happiness even though she would try her best to be angery.

Mikuo looked down at his pocket watch for the actual time for once. He saw it was 12:50, almost 13 a clock but in earth time, a week had past since they left. He closed the watch back up and headed back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Miku was on her whits end, she was sure that Mikuo was TRYING to get her to kill him. She sighed as she entered the empty streets of the Kingdom and she became cuious. There was no people, but there was smoke coming from the chimmys, there were no instruments but there was music. She looked around her until finally she saw an old man.<p>

The old man was walking toward her and Miku tried to get a closer look at his face but it wasn't possible. He had no face. She then remembered what Mikuo had told her, that Heaven and Hell were the same place. It was the "Waiting Room". Every soul eventually got reborn unless the Queen had punished them and sentenced them to live in the Kingdom until the end of time.

The old man walked straight through Miku as if she was air but it was him who was. She got chills up her spine and ran to the gates of the palace. She leaned forward on the gate trying to catch her breath when two long arms wrapped around her. She turned around in fear but then quickly relieved when she saw it was Mikuo.

She quickly hugged him back and he laughed as they let go of eachother. "Miss me much?" Mikuo asked/

"No, I've just been dying to kill you for making me walk so much." Miku said with a smile.

"Well, you did lose some weight."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you fatso."

"Me? The supermodel me? Why I'm insulted."

They both laughed a little more than the joke intended as the gates opened, they were just happy to be in eachother's company though after such a long time. Miku clinged to Mikuo's left arm as they walked into the palace, she was terrifed of the Joker that was waiting. She was expecting some demonic like creature after all the bad things she heard about the queen, not something beautiful like Mikuo.

They walked into a large game room and it was there... on a high platformed throne that Miku saw the Queen. Miku's jaw dropped as she saw the absolutely gorgeous queen. Her short brown hair that flared red had a golden crown decorated with somehow redded diamonds and pearls. Her face was mature, and more beautiful than an angel's, it belonged to a goddess of love or lust. Her corset dress had a somewhat black/red transparent bottom to it, and layers of silk. The throne was covered in red rose petals and on her neck, was a necklace of a rose. Miku almost went breathless looking at the Queen as the Queen's crimson red eyes looked straight through Miku.

"Finally you arrive." Meiko's voice rang. Miku was frozen as the Queen walked off her throne, Miku barely noticed that all the other Jokers were in the room as well. Mikuo took off his hat and slightly bowwed to the Queen and Miku bowwed as well.

"Nice to see you, old hag." Mikuo laughed as he put his hat on. "You haven't changed a bit."

"And I see that you're still stupid enough to tempt the bull." she offended her hand which Mikuo took and kissed to show respect.

"Of course, it's fun."

"We'll see which one of us will be saying that in the end."

They both walked to the game table and sat down. Miku was taken by Luka into another room while this occured. Mikuo set out his cards and dice and Meiko did the same.

Meiko smiled.

She lifted up her hand and the Ace Mikuo had up his sleeve flew to her. She held it up and Mikuo looked at her horrorifed. "Now, surely you must know a woman like me knows _all _the tricks boys play, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Let's skip that game)<strong>

Miku waited in the room until the game was over, Luka did not want her to witness it first hand. Then they both heard the voice of the queen echo through the palace.

"Checkmate, I win." Meiko's voice said. Luka took Miku out and walked them both back to the game room where Mikuo was, completely covered in blood and barely standing up. Meiko was completely unharmed though as she looked at Miku and Mikuo. Miku rushed to Mikuo helping him stand up as they waited for their punishment.

"Hmm..." The queen said as she laid on her throne. Then she pointed at Mikuo. "You go free... and.."

Miku gulped as the Queen pointed at her with a smile.

"And you... face death with no rebirth." Meiko laughed as Kaito walked toward Miku.

"Sorry, but I have to hun." he said. Mikuo shielded Miku away from him.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" He yelled at Kaito as he tried to cover his wounds. Kaito pushed Mikuo out of the way and took Miku, who was in tears, away to another room. Kaito respected Mikuo enough not to kill Miku infront of him.

* * *

><p><strong>KV: ...I feel like a bitch ...<br>****Mikuo: ... I'm trying my best not to kill you with my own hands.  
>KV: aww D; then you guys won't get your last chapter and epilogue.<br>Mikuo: whatever...  
>KV:ehehe, sorry for not updating, it was like project season and I had 2 projects plus a research paper -_- I hate my life...<strong>

**Amysadiekane: Oh~ I see, SC eh? And you're school must be evil... making you wake up at like 5... that's torture... I don't wake up until 8. I can never feel your pain... ahaha 25 chapters? That's alot. I only write my fanfics off my favorite songs so there isn't much for me to go off of but I try. And besides, I got you and you're an awesome reviewer :3**

**neo: hehe, Kaito didn't lose, he forfitted or whatever. I can't spell. D; Oh, and he put like death stuff on the rose, hint: the Joker of Death. and it wasn't EXACTLY 10,000 miles *cough cough* more like 9,999 miles. and keep Gumi in mind for the next chapter ;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. He Promised

**Okay, so like, this is the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kaito brought Miku to a darkened room. Miku already had tears flowing down her face and begging him not to kill her. Kaito sighed and looked at the tealette girl with apologic eyes. "I'm sorry Miss but I have to..." he trailed off as he lifted a hand to her chest. "I'll make it painless for you though."<p>

Miku shut her eyes tightly and then... everything faded away from her... She quickly fell to the ground...

Lifeless.

Kaito picked her up and set her on the bed, then quickly exitted the room. Out of all the times he's killed a person, not once has he felt so... gulity? It wasn't in his nature, but then he turned his head when he noticed a green sparkling ghost. He smiled to himself. "I'm going to pretend I don't see you Gumi." he said as he walked away.

Gumi's spirit went to Miku's lifeless body. Then the green ghost took a transparent shape of the marvelous green girl when she had been a Joker. She put a hand to Miku's head and a light ran through her hand into the young tealette's body. Miku took in a deep breath and started breathing again.

She didn't wake up though...

* * *

><p>Mikuo got up himself and was finally able to move. He ran to the room and slammed the door open about ready to drop dead himself. He looked at the bed and saw Gumi, he walked over the the ghostly form of the girl and smiled with graditude. "Gumi..." he mumbled.<p>

"Nice to see you again Mikuo." She said with a faint smiled.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Gumi sighed and looked down. "She...she'll live now..."

"Re-"

"But she's asleep... and always will be..."

Mikuo froze. "W-what...?"

"You can neverreverse a move. Once you do something, it stays like that or at least relative to it."

Mikuo turned to Miku, with tears in his own eyes. "No... she has to wake up... She's Alice, and in that movie Alice woke up. She has to wake up..."

"Mikuo. This isn't a movie, and you know that is just a kid friendly version of what happens here."

Mikuo rans a hand down her cheek. "This... this is all my fault."

"N-"

"YES. It is. I was in the human world when I should have been here, she helped me when I did not need it... I fell for those big blue eyes when I woke up to them." Mikuo took off his ring. "Please, switch with me Miku Hatsune." Mikuo slipped his ring on her finger and held her hand in both of his. He slowly began to get sleepy and laid next to her until finally... He fell asleep completely...forever.

Miku woke up and rub the back of her head. "My head hurts..." she looked to her side. "Mikuo, wakey wakey." she said with a smile, but this time. The princess's command with not be fullfilled this time. She then noticed he wore the modern clothes from before. Then she looked at herself, her Alice dress was gone and she now wore Mikuo's outfit (female vesion).

She quickly realized, he switched lives with her...

* * *

><p>Miku sat in the tree again, something she's grown to habit. She looked out to wonderland and sighed, she's gotten use the the wonderous site after 126 years. But she never stops singing her song...<p>

_"So far away_  
><strong><em>It's no laughing story<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday,<em>**  
><em>If I've gone away<em>  
><strong><em>Having fallen<em>**  
><strong><em>Into a deep deep forest<em>**  
><em>You must<em>  
><strong><em>go there alone<em>**  
><strong><em>In tied hands<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a soft body heat...<em>**  
><strong><em>Fingers which held it<em>**  
><strong><em>have untied loosely...<em>**  
><em>Bells of a dry tone<em>  
><em>willing be ringing<em>  
><strong><em>You must go there alone<em>**  
><strong><em>As we are, two<em>**  
><strong><em>walk and are alone<em>**  
><strong><em>Dissembled voice is<em>**  
><strong><em>quite brokenly<em>**  
><strong><em>Two are downcast eyes<em>**  
><em>There is one shadow<em>  
><strong><em>I must go there alone too,<em>**  
><em><strong>you know<strong>?_  
><strong><em>You have fallen in faint love<em>**  
><strong><em>Bloomed flowers at a far tall cliff<em>**  
><strong><em>"Somehow I can't reach it"<em>**  
><strong><em>though you just know<em>**  
><em><strong>Next time, you must go there alone<br>**_**_So far away,_**  
><strong><em>it's no laughing story<em>**  
><em>Someday if I have gone away<em>  
><em>Having fallen<em>  
><em>Into a deep deep forest<em>  
><em>You must go alone there<em>  
><strong><em>Since then I alone<em>**  
><strong><em>have walked, been solitary<em>**  
><em>And have been worn out<em>  
><em>fully<em>  
><em>by dissembling<em>  
><strong><em>I am downcast alone<em>**  
><em>In a golden room<em>  
><strong><em>I use to with you<em>**  
><strong><em>be staying<em>**  
><strong><em>Having fallen <em>**  
><em>into a deep deep forest I am<em>  
><em>A dirty fruit<em>  
><em>which is black sooty<em>  
><strong><em>That's all<em>**  
><strong><em>The story is that alone<em>**  
><em>You <em>  
><strong><em>must go alone there..."<em>**

Miku sighed as she quieted down and like always, Luka appeared. "Hey noob." she giggled. Miku looked at her blankly.

"Really? After 126 years I'm still a noob to you?"

"Well I've been doing this for 400 so yes."

"Whatever." Miku rolled her eyes.

"I like your song, that's the first time I've heard it completely."

Miku looked down. "Yeah, I usually only sing it to Mikuo while he sleeps..."

"Well that's some lullaby..."

"It's not a lullaby." Miku hugged her knees. "It's more of a story..."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Alright... You know how Mikuo gave me his ring and switched places with me? And how I constantly try to give it back?"

"No refunds."

"Right... well I just wonder, if the day comes and he does wake up... I want to tell him everything I've done in the time he gave me. That's why I live in the human world and became a pop star! I want to tell him about all the fun things I've done, who I've seen and met, what I'm planning to do, and everything else... I don't want him to think I let it go to waste..."

"Well he might envy you."

Miku smiled gently, "No, Mikuo isn't like that... and besides, I love him so he should know he always comes first."

Luka leaned on the tree, "You're a good girl Miku..."

"Yeah... but I know Mikuo is going to wake up one day. I just know it!"

"And hows that?"

"He promised me he would always be there for me."

* * *

><p><strong>KV: AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS ;D<br>Miku: freakin messed up ending... Btw, this is the final chapter. There is no epilogue.  
>KV: yeah... but hey~ Walking On Air is gonna be out today or tomorrow.<br>Miku:**

**cheekycheetah: ^^;; well I don't know if we can keep up since its over now. Oh well, thanks.**

**Amysadiekane: Woah... that's a lot to read... my head is kinda spinning but it must be awesome being on an airplane, KV hasn't ever been one, hehe. And I hope you liked this chapter.**

**KV: I hope you cried... LOL JK I didn't want it to be that sad. Oh well, bye bye and reviews are highly appericated and I'll love you till the end of time if you do review. Hope to see you all in Walking On Air.**


End file.
